In Die Nacht
by AriannaAloki
Summary: I fail at summaries: Plan crash sepparates two brothers. What happens after that? Tokio Hotel. One-shot. No Lemons. Songfic.


_**In mir wird es langsam kalt  
wie lang können wir beide  
hier noch sein  
Bleib hier  
die Schatten wollen mich holen  
Doch wenn wir gehen  
dann gehen wir nur zu Zweit  
Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt  
Immer werden wir uns tragen  
Egal wohin wir fahrn egal wie tief  
**_

It was like every other night. Tom was in his room, strumming his guitar lightly, while somewhere else in the world, he knew his brother was out there somewhere, singing the words that would make this incomplete song whole. Tom never once doubted that his brother was out there, and he would continue to look for him. No matter how long it would take. He never believed them when they told him his brother was gone. He would have known before anybody else, just like everything else that happened between them.

_**  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
**_

Bill was singing his heart out. He didn't know where the words were coming from, but he sang them anyways. Tears were stinging his eyes while they poured continuously down his face, and he didn't understand why. But he didn't care. He happened to be curled up on the stoop of what he thought was a complete stranger's apartment, in a town completely unknown to him. People walked past him; some looking at him like he was completely crazy, and others looking at him in sympathy._**  
**_

_**Ich höre wenn du leise schreist  
spüre jeden Atemzug von dir  
Und auch  
wenn das Schicksal uns zerreißt  
Egal was danach kommt  
das teilen wir  
**_

Tom stood up, laying his guitar down before moving from his place on his bed, and down into the foyer. He stood there for a minuet before he wandered back into the kitchen, still humming along to the unknown words to the song created by him and his brother. The past started to flow through his mind while he walked back and forth from the fridge to the counter as he started to make something to eat. The sounds of tires screeching to a halt, the silent screams of people running for safety at the nearest building, followed by the sight of fire that quickly died away while the ocean of dust and covered everything in its path. He watched his brother get ripped away from him in the process, the dust taking him wherever it wanted. He tried to run out of the small laundry mat to try to save him, but one of the men there held him back from what could possibly be his own demise. He watched his brother get thrown around by the wind, hitting cars and slamming into light posts. His brother disappeared into the darkness that followed after the dust took him away. Tears started to trickle down his face as he remembered this. Tom set down the knife he was holding in his hand and slid down to the floor and cried out for his brother.

_**  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
**_

Bill's singing had gotten louder. He was practically screaming the words by now, still clutching his knees to his chest, whilst tears strolled along his bruised face. He knew no amount of make-up could hide the scars that would most likely remain there. He thought about the day the planes crashed in the city; the day that his world almost ended. His hands trailed across his arms, trying to hide the other bruises and scars that would never go away. He was smiling through all of this. Smiling knowing that somewhere someone understood how he got this way. To those passing by though, his smile looked broken, almost like there was neither happiness nor hope behind it, especially with the words coming from his mouth. But they didn't know the true meaning behind his words.

_**  
In die Nacht irgendwann  
In die Nacht  
nur mit dir zusammen!  
**_

Tom stayed there on the ground of the kitchen floor for the longest time before standing up and walking towards the front door. He didn't think about the food sitting out, all he wanted to do at that moment was get out of that apartment as fast as he could. Everything in there right now was only causing him pain from a memory that he couldn't handle.

_**  
Halt mich sonst treib ich  
alleine in die Nacht  
**_

Bill's words started to quiet down, but the people still stared. He started to tremble lightly, his eyes burning from the dry tears that came next. He pulled his limps as close as possible, hopping that that would stop the shaking. His voice started to waver though, cracking with every other breath he took.

_**  
Nimm mich mit und halt mich sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht  
**_

Tom's footsteps could be heard as he hurried his way down the staircase. He hopped over the railing to the next flight of stairs not even half way down. He reached for his sweatshirt by the door, throwing it on and reaching for the door.

_**  
Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht **_

The apartment door flew open, Bill was startled by the abrupt opening, and Tom froze in his place. Tom stared at the boy who was now standing and leaning against the wall of the stoop. Tears started to fall again from both of them. The slightly shorter of the two stared astounded, while the other one still held his smile. Tom moved closer to his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. He couldn't speak at that moment. He had forgotten how to. But Bill, who had wrapped his arms around the other hugging him back just as tightly, was still singing through his fresh tears. The last of his words to their song were just loud enough for the other to hear…

_**  
Du bist alles was ich bin  
und alles  
was durch meine Adern fließt**_


End file.
